


Dead By Now

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [30]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon - Movie, Crying, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/F, Gore, Goretober, Halloween, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mild Sexual Content, Public Nudity, Romantic Friendship, Sex Toys, Tragedy, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Tension, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Annie and Lynda end up surviving Halloween night. Laurie would give anything to forget what happened.
Relationships: Laurie Strode/Annie Brackett/Lynda Van der Klok
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Dead By Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is one is kinda just a downer but,,,,, that's my mood.

*

Laurie would give anything to go back to Friday afternoon.

All three of them giggling and crowding together over a dirty magazine that Paul owned—Lynda bragged about her _"outta sight"_ ability to do splits in the air. Exactly like the model. Annie demanded she prove it, smirking and nudging a blushing Laurie.

Lynda, also smirking widely and batting her eyelashes, shimmied off her dark grey pin-striped pants. Her panties flashing as a bright white lodestar in their gazes. She sat primly on the carpet, grabbing the soles of her feet and arching her legs up. Wide apart. Her thin thighs clench. Annie pretends to yawn, getting up off the leathered armchair. Laurie's eyes can't help but wander to Lynda's panty-crotch, with its cotton, white bridge surrounded by dark gold curlicues of Lynda's pubic hair. Wiry and thick.

Annie teased Lynda in her usual deadpan voice, challenging her to sit still in that position for five minutes. Lynda said she could _"totally"_ do it. No problem. Annie made a disbelieving noise, pulling out a heavy duty massager from a cabinet and showing it.

Laurie thought she had seen that before.

It was a two-speed handheld Charlescraft massager that her father had purchased for Laurie's overworked uncle.

She watched as a mischievous-looking Annie slipped it over her fingers to her right hand. The massager switched OFF to DEEP. Annie dropped down, pressing her massager hand over Lynda's cunt, giggling loudly as a surprised and red-cheeked Lynda wiggled on her bottom. Lynda groaned out happily, rocking her hips into Annie's hand and letting go of one of her feet.

Laurie shyly refused when Annie called her over, and Lynda hummed out Laurie's name pleasantly. Her friends wanted her.

Nothing was stopping Laurie _but herself._

That's the story of her life.

Laurie just wishes the story hadn't veered towards the dangerous curve of a serial killer fixating on her.

Doctor Loomis ushers her out of Mr. and Mrs. Doyle's master bedroom, holding her arm tightly and raving about shooting the evil lurking out in the darkness. But, Laurie knows you _can't_ kill the Boogeyman. Not ever. He _always_ comes back.

Once downstairs, they can hear the police sirens.

Lynda, completely naked, sits on the Wallis's porch. She has her head bowed. Laurie nearly trips out of Doctor Loomis's hands, yelling for Lynda!, Lynda!, oh god, Lynda! and falling on her knees in front of her. Dark red puddles onto Lynda's thigh. Laurie nearly gags in fear, noticing that Lynda's left eye has been gorged in its socket, mushed and steeping fast with blood.

_ "I got away,"  _ Lynda sob-murmurs.  _ "I pretended that he strangled me with the telephone cord… I got away… but…" _

"Oh, Lynda…"

Laurie sobs with her, exhausted and terrified. Her arm bleeds from the knife-wound, but she ignores it, moving away as Doctor Loomis bunches his trench-coat around Lynda's shoulder, reassuring her that she's alive. She's alive and that's all that matters.

The paramedics roll out Annie's body from upstairs, reviving her from death and strapping her to a gurney.

Sheriff Leigh Brackett follows the ambulance quickly, his eyes moistening with tears. He cusses out Doctor Loomis. Laurie refused treatment by the other paramedic, numbly observing as a hysterical Lynda is rushed away. Her white ribbons tangled in her blood-dripping golden hair. Lynda's sobs intensify. One of the female police officers coaxes Laurie into the Doyle's house.

Neither of her friends would come back to Haddonfield High School by the end of the fall term.

Laurie never would see them again.

But they're alive.

That's all that matters.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Sex Toys**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Ignoring An Injury, Wound Reveal**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Eye Trauma**


End file.
